<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The First One (A FNAF One Shot) by ThemWhoReads1997</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24228970">The First One (A FNAF One Shot)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThemWhoReads1997/pseuds/ThemWhoReads1997'>ThemWhoReads1997</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Five Nights at Freddy's</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Child Death, Freddy - Freeform, One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:34:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>599</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24228970</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThemWhoReads1997/pseuds/ThemWhoReads1997</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The first child to fall prey to William's chaotic plans.... creating Freddy himself.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The First One (A FNAF One Shot)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>William Afton hadn't planned for this, no. Just like any fast-food business owner, he had big dreams and master plans of running the best pizzeria in town. Fighting off the competition and having a good time as he made his way to the top. He hadn't expected to be murdering children after hours and stuffing their corpses into animatronic's he had made.</p><p>"P-Please... it hurts!" the boy whined, clutching the large wound in his abdomen as his red blood stained his blue pajama shirt. William shushed him, preoccupied with fixing up the suit so it would be perfect, "Of course it hurts, you're dying."</p><p>"I don't want to die! I wanna go home!" the boy sobbed, trying and failing to get up and away from the madman. He had had his birthday here not more than a few weeks ago. The Pizzeria was every kid's birthday dream and William, the owner, had been very nice and had even made him a special birthday cake for his big day. Then, a few hours ago, the man himself had lured him here with the promises of seeing his new, additional animatronic attractions, and stabbed him with a kitchen knife once they had gotten to his office.</p><p>"P-Please!"</p><p>"Can't you hurry up and die already! I haven't got time for this!" William snarled.</p><p>"It hurts... Please..." the boy begged, reaching out to him in the hopes the man would do him some kindness, even just a hug would make him feel better. But William ignored him, watching and waiting until the light from his eyes faded and he went still.</p><p>"Finally" he whispered, lifting him up in a caring manner and grinning from ear to ear as held him out at arm's length, "Soon, my precious boy, your immortality awaits" he told him, kissing his cooling cheek softly with chapped lips. He placed the corpse into the suit and adjusted him ever so gently inside it. Satisfied he would hold, he zipped him up, brushing off dust and some pizza crust crumbs before standing back to admire his work.</p><p>"Now, for the real show!" he cried, pressing a button and flicking a switch. He watched madly as the suit flickered to life, charging up quicker than his cellphone with his homemade charging device. Freddy put up a paw as his battery filled up, then he blinked one at a time, until his vision cleared and came into focus. His creator waved happily, "Freddy? Can you hear me?" William asked. Freddy looked down at him, golden, plastic eyes glowing in the dim light as he got used to his new body. He nodded once, sharp and cold, before clutching his head and making an awful scream as pain spliced through his very self.</p><p>
  <em>It hurts!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Please!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Make it stop hurting!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I want to go home!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>PLEASE!</em>
</p><p>William grabbed his arm and pulled him into a hug, the way a mother would an injured and upset child, "Shhh, it's okay, you're okay" he cooed, stroking the fake fur and metal parts he still had yet to cover. Freddy whimpered, trembling softly as his confused mind tried to process what was going on.</p><p>
  <em>Pain, pain... pain, pain...... pain........ pain.</em>
</p><p>The voice died down and Freddy went still, the pain he had been feeling disappearing. "Better?" William asked, letting him go and making sure the wires he had hooked up the suit too were removed safely. Freddy nodded and clenched and un-clenched his hands, his joints making robotic whirring noises as he did so. William smiled at his furry creation.</p><p>1 down, 11 kids to go.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>